Steven Universe: Happily Ever After
Steven Universe: Happily Ever After is not canon to the main series, four episodes will be released on December 21st but the fifth episode is catergoried as a Christmas Special which comes out on December 25th, then a two month Hiatus is to fill in for January-February 2020 and the next four episodes are downloaded to the Cartoon Network app on March 7th, 2020. and maybe even more episodes may be coming soon. There is 52 Episodes in Total, This means that the series won't be ending anytime soon. Official Description Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems are off-duty for awhile as Beach City has been creating a normal civilization with the new arrived homeworld gems who are ready to explore the nature of Earth's beauty. All are happy except...Steven will never have a Happily Ever After, He still has lot of work to do but aleast his friends are with him till the end. ''Episodes '' Episode 1: Best Buds (December 21st, 2019) Steven returns to the Kindergarten, and it seems like someone was sending multiple renovators that were filled with toxicitybut the person who is instructing them Dosen't want any actual physical harm to Earth. Episode 2: The Diamond Star (December 21st, 2019) Ronaldo locates a meteroid heading straight for Earth, He later warns Steven about this and steven has a little struggle into beliving him but finally decides to help ronaldo by going to homeworld via warp-pad to "borrow" one of the Diamond's spacecraft. Episode 3: Vacated (December 21st, 2019) The Crystal Gems are off-duty for now but Trouble starts when a perfect barbecue turns into a huge roasting. Episode 4: Steven, Why So Pink? (December 21st, 2019) Today's President day! Everyone including gems will be gathering around at the Beach City Festival but it's a shame that Steven has alot of stuff on his hands and couldn't be able to participate unless he has the power to duplicate himself, that would be cool! Episode 5: Blizzard (December 25th, 2019) While the people of Beach City are snowed in after a tremendous blizzard has hit, Steven would prefer to reform all of his greatest adventures into his own story tale as the snow melts within the next two hours. Cartoon Network App Downloads Episode 6: Happy Thoughts (March 7th, 2020) Onion and his friends made a tree house out of recycled materials, he cannot wait to show it to Steven! Episode 7: Leaving Beach City (March 7th, 2020) Steven goes on a journey to find himself. Episode 8: Ruby Patrol (March 7th, 2020) The Homeworld Rubies have been assigned for Security Patrol to make sure that everything's safe and secure, But I think they became a little too good at their job. Episode 9: Finding Steven (March 7th, 2020) During the hours of searching for Steven, The Crystal Gems began to lose hope, Suprisingly steven comes back but it isn't our steven. Trivia * It is unknown if more episodes would come out later in 2020. Category:Fanmade Category:Steven Universe: Happily Ever After Category:Fanon Series